Anytime you need a friend
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: A VaughnXChelsea songfic. Chelsea wants to tell Vaughn something, but he's not the easiest person to pass a message through.


**Anytime you need a friend**

Started playing Harvest Moon again. So, I thought what the hey, I'm bored. Let's give it a shot. What do I have to lose? This is for all the Vaughn fans!

WARNING: This is short. Immensely short, two chapters as best. My first one shot VaughnXChelsea fic. So enjoy, relax, do whatever it is you do while you sit down and read. Oh, and I don't own Harvest Moon, the song is from Mariah Carey and I def. don't own that, though I wish for her vocals though.

* * *

><p>The brunette sighed heavily stirring her spoon loudly in her untouched bowl of soup. Her mind stuck on one particular person, who is sitting a couple tables away from her. The rim of his hat hiding his beautiful amethyst eyes, looking at anything but her. He was definitely trying to avoid her and on purpose to.<p>

"Hey, Chels? If you keep staring at him like that, he just might spontaneously combust or something." The former idol glanced at her.

"I wasn't staring…..not that hard anyways." I said weakly to save whatever dignity she had left after being caught.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. But seriously, just tell him. Why beat around the bush. It's not going to get you anywhere."

"I've been trying Lanna. And every time I corner him, he manages to run away! It's driving me crazy! It's like trying to catch a mouse in a haystack!"

"That's, trying to find a needle in a haystack, Chels. But I get the idea."

"Oh whatever."

"Giving up so soon? That's so unlike you. I didn't think giving up was in the definition that makes Chelsea Harrington…well…Chelsea Harrington."

The brunette groaned, letting her head fall in defeat on the table, her bowl of soup almost got knocked down if it weren't for her quick reflex. "What am I going to do Lanna? How can I explain to him what he obviously does not want to hear?"

The former idol looks thoughtful, till her eyes spotted the dusted and unused karaoke machine sitting in the corner of the diner. "Well, you could always sing it? They say music tames the beast right? Maybe it works for cowboys too?"

Chelsea looked at her friend like she grown another head. But the more she thought about it. The more reasonable it sounded. He would have to hear her now, while he waited for his meal. "Alright. I'll do it. What do I have to lose?"

"Oh Chels, you do not want me to answer that. I was a pop idol after all. I singed for a profession."

"Yeah, your right. Knowing you, you'll scare me off the stage before I even get there."

Lanna just looked at her with a smirk on her face. "Who ever said getting along with me would be easy?"

"Mm, it's amazing how easily we get along. It's almost frightening how we can communicate without saying things sometimes."

The former idol just shrugged, "Must be that mysterious bee bee bee connection we have." (Haha, guess where that bee bee came from. XD Kudos to you if you guessed.)

"Aha, I knew it, that ribbon is actually antennas isn't it?" I laughed, "Well here I go."

"Good luck to you. You're going to need a miracle."

I smiled and gave her my famous V sign. "They don't call me Chelsea Harrington for nothing."

The idol just smiled back, her voiceless mouth motioned, "Knock him off his boots."

Taking a deep breath, I strolled my way to the karaoke machine. After searching for a while at the list of songs available, I found what I needed. Sure I can't hit those notes, but I believed the words were enough to convey my message. Looking for the plug, making sure it's still intact after goddess who knows how long of being unused and almost stabbing the wall socket with the plug. I could already feel eyes on my back and now I'm sweating, what if I sounded horrid and everyone had to evacuate or something? Is this what Lanna goes through when she goes on stage? I almost backed out when I looked back; Lanna was giving me the thumbs up. "Goddess give me strength." I muttered, there's no turning back now.

Punching in the number to the song I want, I stared right at him while bringing the mic to my lips. I almost smirked as I saw him squirm when everyone knew this was dedicated for him. I closed my eyes, and drowned myself into the music, trying to put all my feelings into this one song, willing it to reach him when simple words could not.

_If you're lonely_

_And need a friend_

_And troubles seem like_

_They never end_

_Just remember_

_To keep the faith_

_And love will be there_

_To light the way_

Please, please understand what I'm saying Vaughn. I'm not like the others. I'm not going anywhere and I won't just leave you. I'm not here to hurt you. I am undeniably and inexplicitly in love with you. I just want to be with you, and more than just friends.

_[Chorus:]_

_Anytime you need a friend_

_I will be here_

_You'll never be alone again_

_So don't you fear_

_Even if you're miles away_

_I'm by your side_

_So don't you ever be lonely_

_Love will make it alright_

I looked at him, staring back at me with those mesmerizing eyes of his. Looking for anything in his features to see if my message was getting through him or not. As usual, he was one tough nut to crack, literally.

_When the shadows are closing in_

_And your spirit diminishing_

_Just remember_

_You're not alone_

_And love will be there_

_To guide you home_

I'm here for you Vaughn. When everything seems to be against you, you can always count on me to be there. I will be your pillar to catch you when you fall. This I swear.

_[Chorus]_

I let my soul sing. Forgetting the fear and the possible embarrassment later I knew would come. All that matters to me right now is that my message gets across.

_If you just believe in me_

_I will love you endlessly_

_Take my hand_

_Take me into your heart_

_I'll be there forever baby_

_I won't let go_

_I'll never let go_

I am yours. I was from the very start our eyes met. There is no one in this world I want to be with more than you. Please, open your heart. Let me in. Don't fear me. I just want to love you.

_[Chorus]_

I saw Lanna smiling at me, clapping for me and soon the place was applauding as well. I glanced over at Vaughn worriedly. Maybe he hated me now, for putting him on the spot. He looked frozen, eyes glazed over. I slowly made my way to him, worried that something might be wrong. But he shot up, straight for the door; all I could do was chase after him, calling out his name. "Vaughn! Wait!"

But when I finally reached the door and stepped outside. He was no longer anywhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Du-dum dum dum! Oh noes! Where did our Vaughnie go? Did Chelsea's message get across? What will happen next? Next time on Harvest Moon Chronicles! Vaughn's POV!<p>

I just realized something important while writing this. I lost my edge in writing a remotely good love fic! Oh goddess me! What ever shall I do? I better go call the Sprite Rangers and have them find my muse pronto! Chapter two needs to be done! Be back soon?


End file.
